All about lovin' you
by Twilight Time
Summary: Toy de vuelta! Es mi primer intento de son fics y va dedicado a todas mis amigas del msn...Kala, Sayis, Minako-chan, Mandy y sobretodo a Gabys por que es tu cumple! Lean si?


All about lovin' you  
Kim_Lin  
  
Holas!!!!!!!!^-^ a TODAS las personas que están leyendo esto (aun que dudo  
que sean muchas¬¬) Estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jiji pensaron que ya  
me había perdido por ahí? NOOOOOO ya les dije que no salvan de mi tan  
fácilmente^ ^ Así que quiero dedicarle este fics a todas las personas que  
les gusta Bon Jovi o por lo menos esta canción que es mi favorita; para mi  
la mas linda que han hecho y la que me inspiro a escribir este fics y  
también a mi amiga Gabys por que el 29 es su cumple!!! Así que... CaNtEn!!!  
o ya veran¬¬. FeLiZ CuMpLeAñOs a Ti! FeLiZ CuMpLeAñOs a Ti!!! FeLiZ  
CuMpLeAñOs Mi AmIgA GaByS!! FeLiZ CuMpLeAñOs a ti!!! ^ ^. Y ahora los dejo  
de quitar el tiempo y ojala les guste:  
  
Los últimos rayos del sol empezaban a desaparecer en el horizonte y el frío  
se hacia cada vez mas preséntese; Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en ese  
árbol en el que había permanecido dormido por 50años con Kagome acurrucada  
en su pecho; no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que vivió antes de  
que ella llegara; y como ella había cambiado todo en lo que creía. Cuando  
la vio por primera vez quiso matarla por su parecido a kykio; Que error  
habría cometido, hubiera desperdiciado la ultima oportunidad que tenia de  
ser feliz.  
  
----Punto de vista de Inuyasha--------  
  
Los hechos que se habían presentado en el pasado los recuerdo como si  
hubieren pasado ayer, Kagome tu lo sabes mejor que cualquier otra persona;  
aproveche muchas veces las oportunidades que la vida me dio... pero también  
caí en incontables ocasiones; los errores que cometí tiempo antes y lo  
horrible que era cuando me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, tu siempre  
estabas ahí para ayudarme a reponerme a pesar de que ... casi siempre te  
sentías mucho mas dolida que yo.  
  
Todavía no entiendo como podías seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que  
sufrías, pero agradezco que haya pasado así, si no hubiera sido así en  
estos momentos mi existir no tendría ni un sentido. En esos momentos no  
sabía lo mucho que te llegaría a querer, no sabes como me sentía en esos  
pequeños instantes que compartía contigo, de todo lo que sentía cuando  
platicabas o simplemente cuando estabas distante y silenciosa, por que...  
el hecho de estar contigo es inigualable, ahora indispensable para que mi  
vida no pierda sentido. Sabes... contigo me he dado cuenta de que el amor  
no tiene limites, de lo grande que puede ser el amor hacia una persona, y  
también... de lo mucho que la puedes extrañar cuando no esta contigo. Claro  
que siempre volvías, como si nada hubiera pasado y lo hiciste hasta que me  
percate de lo ciego que estaba, de que todo lo que creía era una mentira;  
de... que mi corazón ya no le pertenecía a nadie mas que a ti. Aun me  
pregunto... como he hecho para llegar tan lejos? Al verte esa pregunta es  
tan vana ya que la respuesta se encuentra frente a mis ojos.  
  
"Looking at the pages of my life. Mirando las páginas de mi vida  
Faded memories of me and you. Recuerdos desteñidos tuyos y míos  
Mistakes you know I've made a few. Errores, tu sabes, he cometido algunos  
I took some shots and fell from time to time. Tomé algunas oportunidades y  
caí de vez en cuando  
Baby, you were there to pull me through. Nena, tu estabas allí para  
ayudarme a reponerme  
We've been around the block a time or two. Hemos estado por aquí algunas  
veces  
I'm gonna lay it on the line. Voy a dejarlo en la línea  
Ask me how we've come this far. Pregúntame como hemos llegado tan lejos  
The answer's written in my eyes. La respuesta está escrita en mis ojos"  
  
No puedo evitar mirarte una vez mas, te vez tan tranquila y llena de calma.  
Otra vez paso, veo algo nuevo en ti, eres como una caja de sorpresas que  
recién empieza a abrirse. Dentro de ti puedo ver siempre algo nuevo y  
único, tus lagrimas, tu devoción, tu paz, y ahora por todo lo que viví a tu  
lado soy el ser que encontró esa razón para decir que hoy te quiero y cada  
día lo hago mas.  
  
En estos instantes, lo ultimo que deseo es apartarme de tu lado, ya es casi  
la hora de irnos y encontrarnos recién nuevamente mañana, ahora me miras  
como quejándote por que casi ya es hora de dormir, pero no quiero, no  
quiero quedarme dormido ni perderme nada de lo que puedo vivir al estar  
despierto, ya que ni siquiera el sueño mas hermoso me complacería porque  
igual te echaría de menos y si no lo sabes te lo diré ahora mismo yo.  
  
"Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new. Cada vez que te miro,  
nena, veo algo nuevo  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more. Que me eleva  
más que antes y me hace quererte más  
I don't wanna sleep to night, dreamin's just a waste of time. No quiero  
dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to. Cuando veo en lo que mi vida  
se ha convertido  
I'm all about lovin' you. Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti"  
  
Tu sabías muy bien lo que soy, puedo llegar a ser y también... en lo que me  
puedo llegar a convertir al no tener a colmillo de acero... aun así no te  
importa. Nunca te importo nada de eso ni lo que los demás pensaran de mi y  
me lo dejarte claro con tus palabras ese día "Puedo permanecer a tu lado?"  
Me dijiste, en ese instante no demostré ningún sentimiento pero me sentí  
inmensamente feliz al verte regresar... conmigo, sabias las consecuencias  
de ese acto y al igual que yo en el momento que decidí quedarme con Kykio y  
no sabes como me dolió mi decisión y se lo estúpido que fui pero a ti... no  
te importo me esperaste como siempre lo hacías, ocultando tus lagrimas  
detrás de esa sonrisa que tanta culpa me producía y cuando ya no podías  
mas, las dejabas caer como cascadas de tus ojos y yo solo quería acercarme  
y seguir esas lagrimas hasta que lograra que desaparecieran de tu tierno  
rostro. Pero... no podía.  
Esa noche cuando te vi llorar fue la conclusión de ese amor que tenia por  
kykio que me dejo claro que no le importaban mis sentimientos... lo único  
que le importo fueron los suyos, después de eso vivimos un infierno no solo  
por ella sino también por que esa culpa que sentíamos y nos impedía estar  
juntos.  
  
A pesar de tu dolor, siempre estuviste a mi lado, nunca me dejaste solo...  
estuviste ahí para mi... para contener mi dolor sin importarte nada, ni  
siquiera el tuyo propio. Cuan grande es tu corazón? Ahora lo se, tu amor  
hacia todo lo hace ilimitado y por eso me lo abriste para siempre... aun  
que no estabas segura de que yo volvería a tu lado y... ahora por fin lo se  
apreciar. Mi niña en ese instante me diste otra prueba de tu amor sin  
limites, también de que eres aparte de la dueña de mi corazón, mi mejor  
amiga y mi indudable compañera. Tu sabes como me cuesta decir lo que siento  
pero te prometo que hoy es el día en que voy a encontrar la forma de  
demostrarte todo lo que no te he dicho aun.  
  
"I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby. He vivido,  
he amado, he perdido, he pagado algunas deudas, nena  
We've been to hell and back again. Hemos estado en el infierno y de regreso  
Through it all you're always my best friend. A través de todo tu siempre  
eres mi mejor amiga  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do. Por todas  
las palabras que no dije y todas las cosas que no hice  
To night I'm gonna find a way. Esta noche voy a encontrar una manera"  
  
Al saber la verdad de mi sentimientos ya casi lo había perdido todo, la  
perla, mi orgullo, todo pero ya sabia que nunca te perdería a ti así que no  
me importo, me pueden sacar todo, el mundo si quieren, no importa por que  
desde hace tiempo mi único mundo eres tu y sin darme cuenta te fuiste  
transformando en todo lo que soy y todo lo que me importa y se nota  
claramente en actos y en mis ojos que brillan cuando te ven, todo en mi es  
solo el sentimiento de amarte.  
  
"You can take this world away. Puedes quitarme este mundo  
You're everything I am. Tu eres todo lo que soy  
Just read the lines upon my face. Solo lee las líneas sobre mi rostro  
I'm all about lovin' you. Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti"  
  
Te miro otra vez y acaricio tu rostro suavemente para llamar tu atención,  
Te volteas despacio para verme con una gran ternura, creo que es inevitable  
que lo hagas pues todo en ti lo es. Ya no puedo resistir las ganas de  
enseñarte lo que todo este tiempo he guardado sabiendo que tu lo conocías  
hace ya mucho pero aun me sentía demasiado inseguro para demostrártelo. Te  
beso suavemente para ver que tu rostro se sobresalta y demuestras esa  
inocencia y confusión tan características de ti al instante. Me separo  
delicadamente de tus labios y te miro buscando una respuesta en tus ojos;  
veo como un rubor leve cubre tus mejillas, pero también sin ninguna  
dificultad la felicidad de tu rostro. Como aun te tengo en mis brazos puedo  
sentir como tu cuerpo se relaja y quedas muy cerca de mi.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha yo... dijiste aun sonrojada pero no te deje continuar por  
que acerque mi rostro de nuevo a ti, solo que esta vez fue diferente, me  
correspondiste de una forma inocente y sutil. Mi corazón se acelero, no  
puede evitar sonreír para luego abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas.  
"Aishiiteru Kagome" Dije en un susurro. "Soy yo ahora el que te pide que te  
quedes a mi lado, te necesito mas que nunca, aishiiteru. Finalice para  
poder escuchar de tus labios los sentimientos que has callado al igual que  
yo. "Aishiiteru Inuayasha quiero estar contigo siempre, eres todo para mi"  
Dijiste poniendo decisión y ternura en tus palabras.  
  
Kagome: Sígueme Inuyasha ya es hora de irnos. Dijiste parándose delante mío  
y mostrándome una sonrisa de felicidad que no había podido ver en mucho  
tiempo lo que me hace sonreír de igual modo en el que lo haces. Tomas mi  
mano con suavidad y me llevas a... la verdad aun no lo se pero tampoco me  
interesa mucho. A cualquier lugar que me lleves estará bien mientras este  
contigo, ahora que se en lo que mi vida se ha convertido todo lo que me  
importa y lo que soy... es amarte a ti.  
  
"Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new. Cada vez que te miro,  
nena, veo algo nuevo  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more. Que me eleva  
más que antes y me hace quererte más  
I don't wanna sleep to night, dreamin's just a waste of time. No quiero  
dormir esta noche, soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to. Cuando veo en lo que mi vida  
se ha convertido  
I'm all about lovin' you. Todo lo que soy es amarte a ti"  
  
*^*^*Tan tan*^*^*  
  
N/a: Si ya se, podría ser un poquitito mas empalagoso? Pues creo que no,  
pero es que cuando lo escribí andaba medio enamorada hasta del mismo aire  
que respiraba ^^uuu algo como "Awwwwww ^//^" tooooodo el día hasta que se  
me paso así que si les pareció meloso onegai perdónenme. Che Gabys no  
acepto devoluciones eh?¬¬ aun que te mereces algo mejor U.U pero ya es ya  
algo no?^^uuu. No se si quedo claro pero se los digo Inu es el que cuenta  
la historia y también era que el aun no se le había declarado pero Kagome  
ya lo sabía o algo así, creo que quedo medio raro además de meloso ^^uuu  
otra razón es que NEceSITABA escribir algo de Inuyasha y lo escribí medio  
apurada por eso quedo medio incompleto pero no sean malitos es mi primer  
sonfics y no tengo experiencia, así que por favor déjenme un rewier o caeré  
en la depresión y de ahí nadie me saca jijiji es broma^^ pero por favor  
díganme que les pareció sip? Sean buenitos con esta novata insegura.  
Gracias por leer esto a todos. Los QuIeRo!!!!!T-T Son mi razón de seguir  
escribiendo. Un besho grandes y hasta la próxima. Byes. Cuídense mucho.  
  
-KIm  
Sayonara ^____________^. 


End file.
